


For Love and Danger

by glitterydesires



Category: My Chemical Romance, Taylor Swift (Musician), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires
Summary: Taylor Swift is a vampire/witch hybrid who moved from Tennessee with her best witch friend Abigail. They go to Salvatore University for the Supernaturally Gifted in Mystic Falls. Her powers are put to the ultimate test when a old friend Este disappears.
Relationships: Joe Alwyn/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 7





	1. Sparks Fly

It's 9 am, the sun is up. Taylor is awakened by her phone alarm. Today her and her best friend Abigail are gonna to begin their first year at university. 

"Taylor? Taylor! Wake up it's 9 o'clock and both our classes start in about an hour. Let's get ready now" Abigail says excited

"Uuughh I can't believe after 13 years in the American public school system, I'm still not used to waking up this early." Taylor whines as she rolls around the soft white comforters 

"We would wake up at like 6 back then though. Also stop watching shows until 3 am.”

Taylor throws her pillow using the force of her hand.

Abigail looks at the clock and her eyes widen.

"Shit. Taylor let's get ready now cmon."

"Relax. Campus is just 10 minutes away. My first class is literature with Dr. Slater so I think I should have a great first impression just in case I find a cute literature nerd.”

Abigail smirks.

"I have Science of Magic with Dr. Paul Wesley, son of one of the founders.”

“Maybe you should also dress up.”

“I don’t know.”

“Its first day of university and not just any university, Abigail. We are grown up witches ready to show our full power.”

“You’re right. Also technically it’s half witch half vampire for you.”

“Ok yes but my point still stands.”

Taylor begins to put on a grey cardigan, black jeans, and black boots. Abigail picks out a sea blue colored cardigan, leggings, and vans.

"How do I look?" Abigail asks.

Taylor turns around giving a slow glance.

"You look nice for just casual. I mean it’s a good second day outfit maybe.”

Abigail sighs.

“Ok really who am I trying to impress?”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I will put on this cute silver star necklace though.”

The girls continue doing hair and makeup. After 40 minutes, they’re complete. They go into Taylor’s truck and she begins driving. She can't stop thinking of what will be in store for her. In the car, there is just music on and no talking for a few minutes.

“So are you excited for magical science?”

“Sorta.”

“Sorta?” 

Abigail sighs and says "What if I'm not good enough for this place."

"You are. That's why they chose you and I. Your powers are like no other" 

"You're right. Also I kind of wanted to check out the library before class.”

"Why? You have four years to do that.” Taylor responds.

“I saw pictures of it and I don’t know. The wait is killing me.” Abigail states.

“Ok we can and the library is right by Stilinski hall so we shouldn’t be late to class.”

"Exactly. Well let's go now." 

The girls get out of the car. There’s a big sign in silver and gold letters that reads “Salvatore University for the Supernaturally Gifted.” They are parked right next to the library. 

Abigail looks around stunned.

“Can I help you look for anything?” A woman asks.

The woman looks at both of us kindly. She is considerably young and has bright rose red vintage skirt with a long sleeve white shirt.

“Oh uh.” Taylor utters.

“We’re just looking but I’d love to see your witchcraft section.” Abigail continues.

"Of course. Right this way.” The woman smiles.

Taylor and Abigail look at around. The shelves are huge. Filled with all kinds of literature. Taylor grabs a copy of The Great Gatsby and puts it back.

The girls and woman go in the elevator. Finally the elevator stops at floor 3 and they walk out. 

"I can't believe this." Abigail whispers excitingly 

“Well ladies this is our witchcraft floor of the library. Enjoy. Also, my name is Bonnie Bennett if you ever need help.”

“Thanks Bonnie.”

As Bonnie leaves, Taylor notices a man. He has blonde medium length hair and appears about 5 foot 9 with a brown coat and jeans. 

“Hey I really want to check out- cooking with magic.” Taylor tells Abigail.

“Ok. I wanna look for an astrological magic book.”

“Have fun.”

Taylor scurries over to the magic cooking section.

“You know my grandma would say you can’t create good cookies with magic. I proved her wrong at my sweet sixteenth.” Taylor randomly comments.

The man smiles.

“Would you mind telling me the book you got it from?” He responds.

“Maybe.”

Abigail walks over to Taylor.

“How’s the look for a cook book.” Abigail asks.

“Huh? Oh. Yea.”

Taylor grabs a random book shamelessly and looks at the clock.

“This is my friend Abigail by the way.” Taylor introduces.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Joe.”

“Hi Joe.” Both say simultaneously.

“Also, literature starts in 10 minutes!” Taylor realizes.

“With Dr. Slater?” The man asks.

“Yea!”

“He’s a great professor and he’s a werewolf.”

“Cool. Well I’ll see you then.”

“I have my magic class in 30 minutes so I’ll sit longer and read a bit.”

“Okay see you later girlie.”

Abigail waves. 

Taylor walks behind Joe towards Stilinski Hall. She can’t help but notice the way his hair shines under the sun. Is Taylor falling in love? She can't be.


	2. Blank Space

Literature class was a success. Taylor sat next to Joe in the big auditorium style room. She tried not to get distracted which wasn't too difficult because of the seating. 

Abigail's class ends in 30 minutes since it started 30 minutes later. Taylor decides to sit down on a bench as notices a text from Abigail. 

"How was Prince Charming?" Abigail teases. 

"Pssh what are you talking about?" Taylor texts back smiling.

"I swear he was looking at you most of the time at the library."

"Oh please. Also, I'm going to go check out the campus market. Do you want anything for after class?"

"Get me some cheez itz thank you."

Taylor gets up and walks out Stilinski Hall. She goes down the grassy path towards the Student Union. As she walks by the roses, she thinks back to the look at Joe's face. His dimples and also, she thinks he has an accent.

Taylor goes straight to the snack isle and hear a familiar voice.

"Hey ."

She turns around.

"Hey Joe. What brings you here?"

That probably was a stupid question. 

"Just to pick up some stuff. It's 11 and I haven't eaten all day. Do you know if they have any sage here?"

"Not sure. Try a Target."

"You're right. You'd just think at a supernatural university, they'd have that."

"Actually I read somewhere that sage is becoming scarce so we shouldn't be using it anyways. Crystals work so much better."

That was the first actual conversation Taylor has had with him. She feels a bit flustered.

"I will try that. Also, are you gonna go to the Welcome Week celebration?" Joe asks smiling.

"I might. When is that exactly?"

"At noon. I’m heading over there. They have food and music."

"I'll have to see."

He gives this mysterious smile and walks away. Taylor grabs cheez itz and hot cheetos.

"Alright that will be $4.99" the cashier says

Taylor hands 5 dollars. Suddenly the phone rings, Taylor's mom is calling.

"Hey mom." Taylor responds.

"Hi honey, how's uni been so far?" Her mom states.

"Pretty good. I'm just leaving the store. I got some snacks for Abigail and I."

"Aw. That sounds fun. I'll catch up with you later and let you have your fun, I would love visit one day this month." 

"Um yea. Sounds great."

"What's wrong? You don't sound too sure."

"Oh it's nothing. Just some stress in my mind you know."

"Honey I understand. I hope all goes well. Bye Tay darling."

"Bye mom."

What was Taylor supposed to tell her? That she might be in love with a warlock that met not even 3 hours ago? A feeling of insecurity? 

Taylor walks out and sees Abigail walking by.

“Hey here’s your cheez itz.” Taylor hands Abigail.

“Thank you.” Abigail says as she opens the bag.

“You won’t believe who I saw.”

"Who? Wait, don't tell me you saw Joe."

"Oh but I did."

"No way! What was he doing?" 

"Getting food I guess and then he asked for sage so I told him crystals are better."

"Ooh okay. Conversation going I see. Did you guys talk at all?"

"Yes we spoke for a good 5 minutes and made small talk. Also there's a welcome week celebration in 30 minutes and I'm assuming you're going?"

"Yes. I assume you're going with me too? You know university events always mean free stuff even at a supernatural one.”

"True but uh--" Taylor thinks very loudly

"So the answer is yes."

"Ok. I just don’t want to seem like I’m trying too hard."

“Trying too hard? He literally indirectly invited you. Maybe he wants to talk to you more and get to know you."

"You got a point. Let’s go now then and hopefully it's not too crowded.”

The girls walk toward the quad and see Bonnie at a booth for the library. There’s about 40 tables around the big grassy area and a big banner that says “Welcome”

Bonnie’s booth has some books and bagels. 

"Hi girls, have a bagel and a free book.” 

"Thank you." Abigail replies

The girls grab a bagel and look at the books. They both decide on an astrology guide for witches.

Joe walks over to them with a pale brunette boy with a beanie and checkered flannel. Taylor shyly smiles.

“Hey Taylor and Abigail. Glad to see you both.”

“Glad to see you too. I was hoping I’d see you.” Taylor responds.

“Same. This is my friend Mikey. He’s a vampire and his brother is a professor of vampirism.”

"Hey Mikey." The girls say as they shake his hand.

“How do you guys enjoy Mystic Falls so far?” Mikey asks.

“Pretty good. We’ve only been here for a few days. I’ve heard weird things happen around here but it must be more exciting than whatever happens in Nashville.” Abigail responds.

“Oh you have no idea.”

The four of them begin walking around. There's so many clubs. Many are ran by faculty like Dr. Wesley's Coffin club and Dr. Iero's Herbal Spells club. Time passes. Salvatore University has a time slot where no one has classes. So a lot of students next class is at either 1 or 2. Abigail, Mikey, and Taylor all have a class right at 1. Joe is free until 2.

Abigail and Mikey walk away. Joe stops Taylor as she begins walking to Dr. Iero’s art class.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner at Mystic Grill later today? It’ll be a great way to start to really know Mystic Falls. I’m friends with an employee so I get a discount.” Joe asks.

"Can’t say no to a discount. I’d love to. What time?”

"I'll pick you up at 6."

"Sounds great! So what are you going to be doing for the next hour?"

"Probably go to the library and read more."

"Nice. Also since we have Literature together we should probably swap numbers."

Taylor and Joe swap phones and input their numbers.

The day goes by. It's 4 now. Taylor is excited to tell her best friend the news.

They walk side by side towards parking lot next to the library. 

"So he wants to take me to dinner at the Mystic Falls Grill tonight!"

"This is so exciting!"

"But wasn't today supposed to be our first day celebration?”

"That technically was on move in day on Friday. You have your fun. I actually am going to check out the Mystic Falls Mysteries club."

"The what?"

"Well we passed by the Mystic Falls Mysteries club and Ray Toro gave me a flyer. I checked it out and the first meeting is soon."

"Oh. Is it like a book club?"

"I have no idea but it does sound..mysterious. When are you meeting up with him?"

"At 6. So I have an hour to get ready. Do I really need to change?"

"Yes. This is literally a date. Also the mystery club meeting starts soon so I am just going to drop my backpack off, maybe bring a notebook and go."

The girls arrive at the dorm. Taylor quickly runs and changes into a sparkly silver dress and black stilettos. 

"Ooh fancy." Abigail comments.

"Thank you. Now go learn some mysteries."

Abigail opens the door and walks out. Taylor still has 45 more minutes so she double checks her makeup and hair. As she waits, she puts music on for background noise and scrolls through Instagram. There's then a knock on the door. She opens and sees Joe. He's wearing a white button up and black jeans.

"You look beautiful." Joe comments.

"Thanks, you are as well." Taylor responds overthinking how that sounded.

Joe walks Taylor to his black Mercedes. He opens the door for her. The restaurant is right near the corner so not much driving was needed.

They arrive at Mystic Falls Grill and get off. 

"Table for 2 please." He tells the cashier

Taylor looks around the restaurant. She feels a certain energy but she can’t tell what it is. The two take a seat at a booth.

“It’s such a nice evening.” Taylor comments.

“Agreed. Also luckily it’s syllabus week.” 

A man with swoopy black hair, a silky long sleeve black shirt, and jeans comes over with a notepad.

"Hi Yoon." Joe acknowledges.

“Hey. I don’t think I’ve met your friend here.” Yoongi responds.

“This is Taylor. She just moved here and is a witch.”

“Good we need a lot of them with things that happen here.”

Taylor realizes this is the second time in a day people have mentioned things happen here.

"Actually..I’m a witch vampire hybrid.” Taylor admits.

"That makes you double powerful.”

“Really? How?"

“Yea. Anyways would you like to try our bbq steak?”

Taylor now becomes more curious. 

“Of course and a pink lemonade.”

“And I’ll have the same.” Joe adds.

“Coming right up. Also, you should join the Mystic Falls Mystery club. They meet every Monday and Friday.” Yoongi says.

Taylor remembers Abigail mentioning that literally a while ago. He walks away leaving Joe and Taylor alone. She decides to start the conversation. 

"So have you always lived in Mystic Falls?”

"Well, I've lived in the UK most of my life and moved here when I was 14. You're from Nashville right?”

"Yea. I thought this was a great way to leave my hometown and also use my powers to my best advantage."

"That’s great. This place definitely was the best choice.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Now, I don't wanna be too straightforward but I got a question."

Oh no. Is he gonna ask what I think he is going to ask?

"Yes? I'm open to any questions."

"Are you single?"

"Yes. I have been for about 2 years now. My last relationship was rough but I don't like to talk about it."

"That's fine. I've also have had rough relationships too and currently not seeing anyone either."

Taylor sees this as her chance to shine.

"I see. Me neither and honestly I find you amazing."

I reach over the table and touch his hand and he touches mine. He gives this big smile that's as bright as the sun.

"I do too."

"Thank you. So Joe, tell me more about yourself."

"Ok. What do you wanna know?"

“How was it growing up as a warlock in the UK?”

"You already know I moved when I was 15. I had a friend in my coven, Awsten. I haven’t seen him in a while. I was just happy to have a friend who accepted that I was also half vampire.”

“Half vampire? Just like me?”

“Yep.”

“Wait so do you know what Yoongi meant by very powerful?”

“That’s for you to find out.”

Finally Taylor found someone who was a hybrid just like her. She was happy to find someone who understood.

"Ok now what do you mean?” 

A waiter comes over with Taylor and Joe’s food and walks away.

Joe smirks a little, “It’s just too much to say over one dinner.” 

“Understandable. Guess I’ll wait and see.”

Taylor smiles and clinks her lemonade cup.

"Have you ever gone off roading?” Joe asks.

"Once. I was like 15."

"Maybe after we’re done here, you wanna go for a ride?”

Taylor has a flashback to the last time she went off roading with a guy. They almost committed vehicular manslaughter.

"Uhhh I don't know."

"Let's try it. I'll even hold your hand if you want." He teases a little

Taylor texts Abigail saying they will be home later. Abigail texts back saying how the club is getting really interesting at the moment so it doesn't matter.

After 20 minutes, they’re finished eating.

Joe holds Taylor’s hand. They run to his car. He rolls all the windows down. Joe begins to drive near a foresty area. It's a little bumpy but exhilarating. He drives fast around trees and bushes. Taylor holds his hand. It feels like they're the only 2 people in the world.


	3. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Taylor arrives at the dorm and opens the door. She sees Abigail on the couch. Abigail is sitting with Ray Toro looking over a newspaper. It’s an unexpected surprise.

“Hey.” Taylor acknowledges.

“Hey Taylor. I learned a lot at the club meeting. I wanted more information so Ray is here.” Abigail explains. 

"Yea. This town has a lot to uncover and right now it’s been pretty calm.” Ray explains

“Well that's good." Taylor smiles and takes a water bottle out of the fridge.

“Which is a red flag actually. Dr. Somerhalder has been telling us about this.”

Taylor almost chokes on her water.

“Wait why?”

“This town has a lot of blood and history on its hands.”

Taylor’s mind flashes back to Mikey then Yoongi talking about the town and her powers.

“Anyways how was your first date?” Abigail changed the subject.

“Ooh witch love.” Ray comments.

“Actually we are both vampire witch hybrids.” Taylor corrects.

“Hybrid love.”

“Pssh stop.”

“I know we just met but it seems like you’re really happy with that guy.”

“I guess but how do I know he really loves me?”

“Did he ask you out?”

“Yes and then we went off roading on a forest.”

“He loves you.”

Taylor looks at Ray and Abigail in disbelief.

“You’re right and I am in love.”

“Glad you figured it out. Well I have to go back to my dorm. I’ll see you ladies later.”

“Am I allowed to tell Taylor what you told me?” Abigail asks.

“Of course but honestly, I think it would be best if you keep it as brief as possible.” Ray says mysteriously as he walks out.

Taylor takes a seat on the couch and sighs. 

"What’s the secret?” Taylor asks. 

“Ok. So basically you’re a hybrid and that means that in case this town does have a new case of killer forces, your powers would have a lot of greatness.”

“Like what?”

“Well we won’t know until it happens.”

“That’s not stress inducing.”

“Sorry. But you wouldn’t be alone anyways if that day does come. The Mystic Falls Mysteries club is for this kind of stuff.”

“Wait who else is in the club?”

“I can’t tell you. You can join on Friday though.”

“I will. Also what’s your schedule tomorrow?” Taylor asks.

“8:30 am Statistics and 10:00 am astrology.”

“All morning classes? I have all afternoon. 2 pm Astrology and 4 pm music.”

“So we won’t see each other til the late afternoon.”

“Yea. I guess I should go to sleep soon. You can have tonight as your 3 am marathon nights.”

“And I will. Goodnight.”

Taylor and Abigail go to their rooms. Taylor lays down and can't stop thinking about Joe. There's something about him. His thriving mysterious personality and gorgeous face. She wants more of him. She finally put my mind to rest and fall asleep.

Taylor naturally wakes up at 9. She walks over to the kitchen and see a note.

"Taylor- I saw that you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you up. I hope you enjoy your day today. Here's 30 dollars just in case you wanna buy yourself and maybe Joe some breakfast. See you later bestie.” 

"Aw that's so nice of her." Taylor says out loud as she gives a devious smile. 

Taylor picks up the note with stapled pocket. She decides to just make herself a bagel and puts the money in her purse. Then, she takes a shower and puts on a red overcoat with black undershirt and jeans.

She walks to her car and finds the nearest mall. She arrives at the mall and is in awe. It’s a pretty big mall for a small town.

She decides to go into Victoria’s Secret. It’s only 10:30 so the line isn’t too long yet.

She sees lace a red bra and lace black underwear. Taylor looks in awe and grabs them. 

She then walks out and gets some frozen yogurt. She drives back to the dorm and decides to give Abigail a favor and clean up. 

She gets a phone call. It’s Joe.

“Hey are you free?” He asks.

“Yea. My next class isn’t until 2.”

“That’s good. Wanna go out for lunch?”

“Sure. Where do you want to meet?”

“I could pick you up. How does pancakes for breakfast sound?”

“That sounds amazing. I’ll wait for you then.”

Taylor sits on the couch and checks her notifications. Few minutes later, there’s a knock on the door.

"Good morning." Joe acknowledges. He's dressed more casual than yesterday with a red university hoodie and jeans. 

Taylor walks out and locks the door. Both walk to the car side by side. They get inside and put on their seatbelts. He puts up the radio, "Here's a good song."

"What's this song"

"Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra. One of my favorite love songs.”

“Aw. Also ironic since we are half witch.”

Joe laughs, “Are you enjoying this place?”

“I am. Also Abigail told me that my powers would be very important in the case of any evil forces.”

Before he says anything, they arrive at the parking lot. Joe and Taylor get out of the car and head to the restaurant. They take a seat at a booth. The waiter gives them menus. Taylor decides on a mocha and strawberry pancakes while Joe gets a latte with chocolate chip pancakes. 

"So you were wondering about hybrid powers?" Joe continues.

"Yes." Taylor says as she sips her coffee.

"Basically we won't know until we really need to use them but the most important thing isn’t what we do when it happens. It’s who we will be against.”

“Wait but how do you know who?”

“Let’s just say there’s a vampire who gave a warning few years back. He vanished but knowing him, it won’t be for long.”

“Why did he vanish?”

“We made him go away. It was with the help of the Delta Nu vampire sorority.”

Taylor smirks a little. 

“Sorry. That’s really cool but it reminded me of the movie Legally Blonde so I just imagine Elle Woods fighting an evil vampire.”

“Well I’m thinking of a blonde who probably could.”

Taylor looks at her pancake and back at Joe.

“Well I don’t know who that could be.” Taylor teases, “but I just know I don’t know if I can.”

“Taylor, I’ll always protect you. He can’t hurt you.”

“He?”

“Exactly.”

Taylor is so happy that she is unlocking one of the secrets of this town. However, she is a bit worried about who Joe is talking about.

Suddenly two girls walk into the restaurant. One has long pink hair and is wearing a red crop top and black jeans. The other is brunette with a casual white dress. They both glance at Joe and Taylor then look away.

“Who are they?” Taylor whispers.

“Halsey and Katherine Pierce. They are part of Delta Nu.” Joe responds casually. 

“The vampire slayers?”

“Yea. Katherine was there when they defeated Alister but Halsey is new. She’s only been here since last year.”

Taylor then wonders, “Wait I realized I never asked. How long have you been a student here?”

“This is my second year.”

“Nice. I wish I could know everything you do.”

“I don’t know everything but I do recommend the Mystic Falls Mysteries club.”

“I’m definitely going there on Friday.”

Taylor looks at the time. Its already 1.

“This has been such a great brunch. We should go back to campus now.” Taylor insists.

Taylor and Joe compile the dishes together for the waiter. They get out their chairs and walk back to the car while holding hands.


	4. This Love

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Music class and Astrology class were both cool but she couldn’t stop imagining a scenario where Joe protects her from this evil vampire.

It’s the next morning. Taylor wakes up and puts on a grey cardigan with jeans. She makes some coffee with the coffee maker for her and Abigail. She puts some coffee in a cup with vanilla creamer.

Abigail walks to the counter and does the same. 

“Ok I don’t want to overwork myself but damn I need a job.” Abigail comments.

“Maybe we can both apply to Mystic Grill!” Taylor exclaims.

“Oh no. I’m not having a repeat of Cold Stone in junior year.” 

Taylor has a flashback. The girls ended up getting mad at each other when Taylor asked Abigail to cover her shift a couple times. It caused a strain on their friendship.

“Valid. Maybe you could also see if there’s any jobs at the university.” Taylor suggests.

“I’m gonna check that out.

Taylor grabs her laptop to check if there’s any jobs at Mystic Grill. As she begins to type in Mystic Grill into google, "Mystic Falls Alister Kennedy” pops up. She’s curious now. First she finds a conspiracy theory website. It looks kinda suspicious so she doesn’t click. There’s another link to an article about She texts a picture of what she found and sends it to Joe. 

“Yep that’s him.” Joe responds.

“Ooh also, I’m looking for jobs at Mystic Grill.”

“Yoongi actually did tell me they’re looking for a new server.”

Taylor immediately presses the apply now button and inputs her information. She smiles happily as she closes her laptop and grabs her backpack.

“Find anything?” Taylor asks Abigail.

“Found a few but I did see they’re looking for an assistant for the magic class. I applied.”

“That’s good. I just applied to Mystic Grill. I just know I’ll get it.”

Abigail and Taylor walk out the dorm. Abigail locks the door.

“Why? Did you use magic?” Abigail asks.

“No but Joe told me they’re looking for a server and I have a feeling.”

“I love the hope you have.”

The girls walk into the car and go to campus. Taylor goes to her literature class. They’re currently discussing how werewolves are portrayed in novels. 

About 40 minutes in. Taylor takes the call and walks outside. It’s an unknown number. 

"Hey Taylor!” Yoongi acknowledges.

“Hi Yoongi! You remember me?” Taylor realizes.

“Yea it was literally 2 days ago when I last saw you.”

“I know but it was for 5 minutes so I wasn’t really sure. How did you get my number?”

“I saw you applied online and wondered if this was an ok time for an interview. I am the manager technically.”

“Um. Of course.” Taylor assures.

“Alright. What job experience do you have?” Yoongi asks.

“I worked at Cold Stone as an ice cream scooper and was a Girl Scout so I know a lot about selling things.”

“That’s pretty cool. I was a Boy Scout actually. What does your schedule look like?”

“I’m free on Mondays and Wednesdays after 4, until 2 PM on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and all day Fridays.”

“Perfect. So how would you like to start tomorrow morning?”

“Wait you’re hiring me on the spot?”

“Pretty much. They love hiring Salvatore University students here. We can do your paperwork then too.”

This sounds too good to be true. Taylor thinks well a lot of things seem too good to be true around here. She’ll take it.

"Ok. I'll be there tomorrow. What time?"

"8 AM."

"Alright. See you then."

Taylor walks back into class for the last 10 minutes. It’s the least she could do. She then walks outside and sees Abigail sprinting towards her.

"So Ray is coming over later for dinner because he has an update!” Abigail exclaims

“I think he has a crush on you.” Taylor admits.

“Huh?”

“I mean like the next club meeting is in 2 days and you’re one of the first people he wants to share new information with? He just wants an excuse to hang out.”

“Well-“

“You like him?”

“Pssh yea.” Abigail shys away.

“This is a perfect opportunity then to talk.”

“Maybe you can invite Joe over.”

“True but I bet he’s so busy.”

Taylor picks up her phone to text Joe about dinner tonight. The girls then walk over to the cafeteria.

“They have Subway here!” Abigail acknowledges:

“I guess we can eat there.”

The girls walk over to Subway. Taylor orders a ham and pepper-jack on rye while Abigail orders a turkey and Swiss on rye.

They sit down and enjoy their meals. Joe and Mikey walk by. Joe sits down next to Taylor and Mikey sits next to Abigail.

“By the way guys I got the job at Mystic Grill.” Taylor announces.

“Congrats! Wait didn’t you just apply?” Joe wonders.

“Yea. I guess they love seeing the university students apply there."

"I'm proud of you babe,"

Babe? Taylor blushes.

"Also Yoongi interviewed me.” Taylor mentions.

“He is pretty cool. My brother Gerard goes there a lot.” Mikey says.

“Maybe I’ll be serving him tomorrow morning.”

“Probably. He does love their breakfast menu.”

They enjoy their lunch talking about their day and a lot of little things. In art class, Taylor decides to draw a picture of Joe and her sitting at the tree on top of a hill. In the picture, they are surrounded by roses and daisies. It's a sunny afternoon. Dr. Iero did acknowledge and ask her who the guy in the picture was. She said it was her love. He said love is the most powerful thing to show through art.

Afterwards, the girls quickly drive home. They scurry inside the dorm.

"I don't think I need to change." Abigail insists.

"Hmm.." Taylor looks at Abigail's outfit.

"Actually maybe I should put on the new sparky black skirt I got."

"Ooh yes."

Abigail walks to her room real quick. Theres a knock and Taylor answers. It’s Ray and Joe. Ray is holding a cake while Joe is holding a pizza.

“Come on in.” Taylor insists. 

Ray and Joe place the food on the counter. Taylor takes out the paper plates. Abigail walks out her room. 

"You look beautiful" Ray comments.

"Thanks. I got this skirt at Nordstrom actually."

"Wow. Never been there."

They all grab slices of pizza and take a seat. 

"So you had something to announce?" Abigail acknowledges.

Ray takes a deep breath and looks like he's trying to find the words.

"Ok. I think Alister's comeback is sooner than we thought." Ray announces.

Taylor bites hard on the pizza.

"How do you know?" Taylor questions.

"A body was found with mysterious bruises near the river."

"How do you know that's him?"

"Dr. Somerhalder looked at the crime scene photos. The bruises looked like they were done a vampire. Also I received a mysterious message in my campus email. It contained nothing but an image of where we defeated him the first time."

Joe grabs Taylor's hand.

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait until he shows himself. Also we don't know too much about the victim but we know she was from Tennessee."

"What part?"

"Franklin, a small town near Nashville."

Taylor and Abigail look at each other.

"Do they know her name?" Abigail asks.

"That hasn't been released." Ray responds,

"Damn. Well when he arrives, I will defeat him with more force. No one messes with my hometown." Taylor comments.

"She is fearless." Joe smiles.

Abigail gets up and notices the trash is full. 

"I would throw this away but I have no idea where the big bin is." Abigail realizes.

"I can throw it for you." Joe insists.

"Actually, Joe and I could both take the trash out together. I should know where the bin is just in case." Taylor realizes.

Taylor winks at Abigail. Taylor and Joe walk outside leaving Ray and Abigail alone. Joe holds the trash bag with his left hand and Taylor's hand with his right. She sees Halsey walking by so Taylor waves. Halsey then looks down and walks away. 

“Ok what was that about? I nicely waved” Taylor asks.

“Oh I don’t know.”

“Ok how much do you know her?” Taylor asks.

Taylor stops her tracks.

“A bit.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just don’t feel comfortable talking about it right now.”

“Would it make you feel more comfortable if I told u about the boyfriend who almost made me commit vehicular manslaughter?”

“Actually it might.”

“Ok his name was Stephen. He was a star baseball player who played the guitar. He gave me driving lessons but I was too into my Romeo and Juliet romance to realize he was the worst driver. We literally almost ran over a lady and her dog.”

“That’s terrifying.”

“I know. I literally stopped to give the lady my allowance money because I felt terrible. Now tell me. I'd never hurt you”

"Ok. I'll tell you. I dated Halsey back when she was a junior and I was a senior. It was a pretty calm relationship but then things happened."

"What things?"

"She found out I was only half vampire and she wanted to turn me into a full one before I graduated. I told her politely that I didn’t want to turn. I suggested we should think about it. She then pinned me down and began to bite. I was scared so I may have thrown garlic at her and ran.”

“Wait. That’s why she was looking at us?”  
They continue walking. Joe sees the bin and throws the bag in there.

“Most likely. I didn’t want to scare you.” Joe explains

"Aw sweetie. It's alright. Well a relationship is all about communication.”

"After that breakup, I took a break from dating, especially anyone from the supernatural world. Until now.”

Joe and Taylor smile at each other. Taylor gives Joe hug and touches his cheek. Joe gets closer to Taylor and plants his lips on her lips. The two kiss for about 4 seconds. Taylor feels the sparks fly.

She doesn’t know what to say but she knows she’s in love.

"Anymore questions?"

“No but thanks for trusting me with this information.”

"Now you know. Sorry it never came up."

Taylor and Joe walk back to the dorm. She gives him another hug which leads to another kiss. Abigail opens the door with Ray next to her.

"Who wants chocolate strawberry cake?” Abigail announces.

“How long were you guys standing there?” Taylor asks.

“Few seconds.” Ray responds.

They both smile as they walk inside to eat cake. Ray sits next to Abigail. They appear to be smiling at each other. 

Time flies by as they enjoy their cake. It's hard to keep track when you're having fun and with the one you love. 

As Joe and Ray leave, Joe holds Taylor's hand.

"Good luck tomorrow sweetie." Joe says as he gives her a kiss.

"Thanks babe. I'll tell you all about it."

The door then closes. Taylor smiles at Abigail.

"So how was 10 minutes of alone time?" Taylor asks as she sits by Abigail on the couch. 

"I think it was good. We had a good conversation. He asked me if I wanted to hang out on Saturday at the pier."

"Nice. I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too. Well you should get ready for work tomorrow."

"Yea. I'm so excited yet nervous."

"You'll do great!"

Taylor and Abigail then go to their rooms and sleep. 

It's then morning. Taylor gets ready for work by putting on a long sleeve pink shirt, black leggings, and black boots. She gets in her car and heads to Mystic Grill. She puts on some music to make it less silent. Taylor thinks about the past week. She can't believe it's already Thursday and so much has happened. Finally, she arrives at Mystic Grill. She sees Yoongi sat down in a circular table. He waves and Taylor walks to him. He hands her a coffee.

"Thanks. You didn't have to." Taylor acknowledges.

"It's the least I could do. So, how are you?" Yoongi starts conversation as they begin to walk to the back of the restaurant.

"I'm good. I'm excited to start. So you're the manager?"

"Yea and I started being mainly a server for a year."

There is a table with a packet and pen. Yoongi and Taylor both sit down. 

"Basically read through it and sign where there's yellow. If you have any questions, just ask. Would you like me to play music while signing?"

"Yes please. It makes me feel more productive."

Yoongi turns on a relaxing playlist from Spotify. Taylor reads through and signs. She then thinks of yesterday. 

“So I've been a little worried about this whole Alister thing lately. I remember you talking about hybrid powers and just-I’m curious. Is there anything else I should know?” Taylor asks.

"Well I’ve been in this town my whole life. I actually knew one of Alister’s old victims from few years back.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. All you need to know is hybrid magic is the most powerful of them. The witches and vampires will be right by your side.”

“True. Also do you know anyone named Awsten Knight?”

“Yes he’s been at a few parties where Joe had friends over but other than that he’s never met Alister. Why you ask?”

"Joe told me about him and I know people move all the time but I’m curious why he didn’t come to Mystic Falls.”

“I mean I don’t blame him. This town always has something going on.”

Taylor laughs.

“Well thank you so much."

Taylor finishes signing the packet. 

"All done." Taylor acknowledges.

"Thank you. You can start with table 12 if you'd like,"

"I will start on that right now."

Taylor walks over to the table. She sees a middle aged man with black hair and green tips. He looks rather familiar to her. She thinks she’s seen this man on campus.

“Hi, I'm Taylor. I'll be your server. What will you like?"

"I'll have the Southern Style breakfast and a cup of coffee." The man says.

"Ok. And also what's your name? You look kind of familiar. Sorry if this is awkward."

"No it's ok. I'm Dr. Gerard Way.”

"Knew it. Well thanks Dr. Way. I'll get your food out soon."

"Southern style omelet for table 12." She tells the kitchen. Taylor then walks over to clean up a couple tables. 

Taylor grabs the omelet and coffee then brings it to table 12. She feels like she has a hang of this. She now feels powerful and like she can do anything. She now wonders what is ahead


	5. Demolition Lovers

The morning moved smoothly. Taylor has already received $200 in tips. It’s finally her lunch break. She sits at a round table with a packed lunch that contains a sandwich. There is a short brunette girl walking towards her.

Hi." She says a bit serious. 

"Um hi. May I help you?"

"The question is, may I help you?"

"What?"

“Are you dating Joe Alwyn?”

"Yes. You know him?"

"He used to date my ex friend from high school."

Taylor feels awkward now.

"Oh."

"Sorry for being awkward. Just so you are aware, I am on your side."

"It’s ok. What's the problem?"

"Make sure when you try to defeat Alister that Halsey isn’t there. She hates sharing the power.”

"You mean the girl that wanted to turn him into a full vampire even though he didn’t want to be one?”

"Well..yes her. I mean she can be civilized but she always told me she hates hybrids."

"I can handle her dislike. It’s not the first time for me. Trust.”

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways if you ever want to chat, here's my number. New friend."

Taylor puts the paper in her pocket. New friend? She’ll take it.

"Thank you. What's your name by the way?”

"Nina Dobrev .”

“Nice to meet you. I am Taylor Swift. By the way, how did you know?”

“I saw you two the other day and I was hungry so I decided to come here.”

“That makes sense. Is there anything else?”

“No but I believe in you.”

“Thanks.”

Nina walks away and Taylor returns to work. The rest of the morning, she takes orders and cleans up. Her shift is over right as lunch rush is over which is a sigh of relief. She goes back into her car and drives to campus. Taylor walks and sees Joe walking out of Mikaelaon Hall.

“Hey babe.” Joe acknowledges.

“Hi Joe!” Taylor exclaims.

“Guess what? Abigail and I are coworkers.”

“Aw yay.”

Taylor does a little cheer.

“Except aha so are Halsey and Katherine Pierce. Dr. Gerard hired them.” 

“I don’t want to be toxic but I just don’t want her to hurt you again.”

“It’ll be fine. Them and I work different times at rooms technically. Also it would be unprofessional technically.”

“Ok. I trust this situation. See you after class.”

“See you.”

Taylor begins to walk to class as the phone rings. It's her mom.

"Hi mom!” Taylor answers.

“Hey how’s school?” Her mom asks. 

"It’s been great. Thanks. Can't believe the week is almost over and I’ve met people.”

“Ooh any cute bo..I mean men?”

“Mom please.”

“I’m just glad you’re having fun. I’m thinking of seeing you and Abigail this weekend.”

Taylor smiles.

“Actually about that. There is a guy I kinda want you to meet. His name is Joe.” She says as she looks at the ground. 

“I can’t wait to meet him. I’ll talk to you later. I have to finish work.”

"Ok. Sounds great. Bye mom."

Taylor hangs up. She is happy her mom is coming over but a bit worried of what she’ll think. The afternoon goes by as she takes notes in class. It feels like a Friday because she has no classes tomorrow.

Taylor and Abigail are back at their dorm watching Gossip Girl on the living room tv.

“So my mom’s coming over on Saturday.” Taylor comments.

“Aw I missed her.”

“I’m gonna introduce her to Joe.”

“Ooh that’s a big deal.”

“Is it?”

“Of course. Also when is she coming over because maybe I can introduce her to Ray.”

“Probably in the late afternoon. So I don’t know if you and Ray will be done with your outing by then.”

“We might. I’m kind of excited but are you nervous?”

“Just a little.”

“I think she will find him amazing. I mean Joe is pretty amazing.”

The girls continue watching the show and sharing popcorn. The night slips by as they then fall asleep. Taylor was half asleep as she walked to her room.

It’s then 9 in the morning and Taylor gets a call from Joe. She usually doesn’t get calls from him at this time. Also he doesn’t have any classes today either.

"Joe, are you ok?" She asks.

“I had a nightmare.”

Taylor sits up on her bed.

“It’s just a dream sweetie. What happened? I’m good at decoding dreams.”

“I saw you. You were coming to protect me but faded away but then his other girl, I don't know who she was. We were all trapped in a fire.”

"It could be that you’re getting new passions and feel like you’re trapped maybe?”

"Yea. Well. They’ve been reoccurring the past few days.”

"Wow. Well also you may be scared about the Alister thing.”

“Could be. Actually, I pretended that everything was good yesterday. I sorta lied because I didn’t want you think I was weak.”

Taylor’s heart sinks a little.

“What? I’d never think that. What happened?”

“Nothing major. Just yesterday Dr. Way got mad that the office was left a mess but it wasn’t me who did that. He yelled at me about it anyways. It had me down for a few hours. I actually am a little scared that Katherine or Halsey are going to mess with me,”

“Hey don’t worry about it. Come over and I can calm you down with some pancakes.”

“Aw you don’t have to.”

“It’s my treat. See you in 30 minutes.”

Taylor hangs up then realizes she has no idea if Abigail got the pancake mix the other day. She walks into Abigail’s room and sees Abigail is up watching videos.

“Good morning.” Taylor announces.

“Good morning.” Abigail mumbles.

“Joe called me and said he was having a nightmare so I offered to make pancakes for the three of us.”

“I brought mix. It’s in the cabinet next to the stove.”

“Thank you!”

Taylor sets plates and a bowl down. She begins to mix the pancake mix and sets it on the pan. There is a knock on the door. Taylor opens it as a pancake is beginning to cook on the stove. It’s Joe.

“Hey. Come on in.” Taylor insists.

Joe takes sits down on the bar table near the kitchen. Taylor continues making the pancakes.

“So how did this whole thing start with Halsey?” Taylor asks.

Joe sighs. 

“So Halsey was a family friend. We were close since we were little kids and we began dating the summer before my senior year. I actually hung out with mainly the vampires and Bonnie’s cousin, Dorothea, who is a witch.” 

“Did Dorothea help you at all with the whole turn full vampire thing?”

“She actually was there and tried to stop her.”

"What happened the night she was going to turn you into a full vampire?”

"Basically it was a night in June. It was Dorothea, me, and Halsey at my house. Halsey brought up the full vampire thing and how it would bring us closer. I told her I understand the closeness thing but there’s so many ways we can stay close that don’t involve that. Also, turning into a full vampire could be deadly. That’s when we kissed and she began to bite my neck.”

"That's scary. Did your parents ever say anything?"

“They kind of brushed it off and were just glad we broke up.”

“Oh and Nina told me she hates hybrids."

"Yea. Well that’s not how she felt when we dated. Also I really try not to hold grudges. It’s just she makes it difficult for me.”

"I understand. What else happened?"

"So then after her, after I graduated, I decided to try and meet new people at parties. One of them actually was in Delta Nu. We had a fling but it was nothing major.”

“Was it Katherine?"

"Yea. I don’t know. I was just so happy to be somewhere new.”

“I get it. I feel the same way and I just love the adventure.” 

“You came to the right place then. I am so happy I met you.”

“I’m so happy to have met you too.”

He starts touching her face and leans over. Taylor grins and places her lips on his and they have a great passionate kiss. Suddenly his phone dings. She notices the name.

"Awsten?"

"I haven’t seen him since my 19th birthday. He’s asking me about Mystic Falls and telling me he is making music.”

Taylor is finally done with all the pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She goes to Abigail’s room to tell her breakfast is ready. Abigail serves herself and sits down.

“The job at Mystic Grill was made for you because this is amazing.” Abigail compliments.

“Thanks. I’m only a waitress there though.” Taylor laughs.

“Still.”

Taylor notices the time. Her shift starts in 40 minutes.

“Feel better?" Taylor asks Joe.

"Much better. Thanks for breakfast sweetie.vDon’t you have work today?” Joe responds.

“Yea. I wanna be with you though.”

“We’ll see each other soon.”

“And we also need to work today.” Abigail states.

“We can take you to work.” Joe suggests, “It’ll be your thank you for the pancakes.” 

“That would be so nice. Thanks guys.”

Joe and Abigail help Taylor clean up the kitchen. The three get in Joe’s car. Taylor gets off. Everything seems pretty normal. It’s not too crowded at this time. Dr. Ian Somerhalder is sitting down with a bunch of papers and folders

“Hi. Dr. Somerhalder!” Taylor asknowledges.

“Hi Taylor. Nice to see you.” Dr. Somerhalder replies.

“I can see you’re really busy.”

“Yea. I’ve been investigating the crime scene with Dr. Wesley. Apparently, the victim was a young woman named Este Wilder traveling from Franklin, Tennessee.”

Este Wilder? That name is very familiar. Este and Taylor would hang out every Tuesday night after choir. Este was a mortal being but a very accepting one. What was she doing in Mystic Falls? If the vampire was Alister, how did he get a hold of her? Wrong place, wrong time?

“That is shocking. Can I get you anything?” Taylor says, not trying to waste time.

“Yes. Can I get the avocado chicken sandwich combo and a coke?”

“Of course.”

Taylor starts by putting coke in a cup. She sets it on Dr. Somerhalder’s table.

“Also, Taylor, you’re a vampire witch right?” He asks.

“Yep. I already know about the power thing.” Taylor admits.

“How would you like to give the update on the case at the Mystic Falls Mysteries meeting tonight?” 

“I’d love to. What do I say though?”

“Just the update on the identity pretty much. You can also add any thoughts.”

“Got it.”

Taylor then gets Ian’s meal and sets that on the table. The afternoon goes by. She can’t stop 

Taylor goes to the front of the room. She sets paper on the desk.

“Hi everyone. As you know, there was a body found near the river. They learned it’s a girl from Franklin, Tennessee named Este Wilder. The marks on the victim may be caused by a vampire. I may be new to this town but I believe we have the power to let evil know it doesn’t belong here. Alister Kennedy is going down.”


	6. The Best Day

Yesterday night was interesting. After Taylor announced that the victim was Este, Taylor talked a little about how she may know about her. The biggest mystery right now is: What was Este doing in Mystic Falls? And where is Alister?

It’s currently 11 o’clock in the morning. Taylor’s mom isn’t coming until the evening. Taylor is sitting in the living room in a red blanket when she hears a knock on the door. It’s Joe wearing a white tank top, a rolled up flannel, jean shorts, and vans.

“You look nice and casual today.” Taylor comments.

“Well thank you.”

Joe walks into the living room.

“Today is a whole day off for us. What do you want to do?”

“Shop, cuddle, tattoos..” Joe lists.

“Tattoos?” 

“Why not?”

“Why not something simple and basic like a Target run and then make pasta?”

Taylor grabs her brush and decides to put her hair in a ponytail with bangs.

“You look so cute when you put your hair like that. Also, maybe we can have French toast for breakfast and go to Target.”

“That would be amazing.”

Joe grabs eggs from the refrigerator and grabs bread. 

“What about cooking with magic?” Taylor teases.

“I say hand me some cinnamon and I think I can make some pretty magical French toast.” Joe responds.

Joe makes French toast and puts cinnamon on top. He places them on 2 plates for him and Taylor. They sit on the couch. He touches her cheek and reaches for a kiss.

"So when are Ray and Abigail coming back?” Joe asks.

“Late afternoon probably.”

They continue eating their meal.

“This is pretty magical.” Taylor comments.

A few moments later, they leave to go to Target. Taylor puts her hand over Joe's as he drives. They stop at a red light. turns to smile and glances. She can't help but smile back.

They arrive at Target and get out the car. They head to the food section and grab pasta, marinara sauce, chicken, and several random snacks. 

They get home and place the groceries on the counter. They put everything away but the stuff for the pasta and chicken. 

“Ok how do we make this dorm look presentable to my mom?” 

"We can get a table cloth and makes it a bit fancy." Joe responds.

"I'll clean the living room and kitchen."

“For you, I’ll clean the bathroom.”

“Thanks sweetie.”

Taylor and Joe clean up the house. Taylor puts a table cloth on the table and plates. About an hour later, they’re done cleaning.

Joe lays down. Taylor rests in his arms on the couch. He plays with her hair while they watch a random film on tv. There’s then a knock. Abigail and Ray are back.   
The four sit on the couch. Ray hands Joe a paper.

“So tomorrow, you, Ian, and I are going to try and find more clues for Alister.” Ray tells Joe.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Joe responds.

“What about Abigail and I?” Taylor asks.

“You guys have the whole day together until you have work.” Ray responds.

“Ooh. When do you go to work?” Abigail asks.

“Like 6. It’s a 4 hour shift.” Taylor responds.

“Perfect.”

Taylor thinks for a bit. She has no problem hanging out for a whole da but she’s scared for Joe. She trusts Ian and Ray but she never met Alister. What if he finds them and kills them?

“Maybe tomorrow we can go to the mall and invite Nina.” Abigail suggests.

“You know her?” Taylor asks.

“Shes in my music class and really nice.”

“Maybe. Look it’s just I don’t want anyone to get hurt. This Alister guy is scary.”

"Cmon Taylor. A day out with your friends at the mall is exactly what you need. Don’t worry about us.” Ray insists.

"Alright. I’ll not worry. I better get to making the pasta.”

“Want us to help?”

“Sure. Abigail, get the water started. Ray, cut the onions and Joe, get the French bread and sprinkle mozzarella on it .” 

The three help prepare the meal. Taylor finishes making the meal and puts the pasta in a bowl. She then puts the cheese bread on a big plate.

There’s a knock on the door. Taylor holds Joe’s hand as they open the door.

“Hi mom." Taylor smiles.

"Hi honey." Taylor’s mom gives Taylor a hug.

"This is my new boyfriend Joe Alwyn."

"Nice to meet you." She says shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Swift. Your daughter is very stunning and has such a good heart."

I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Must get that from me." She slyly laughs.

"Well cmon in."

We start walking to the living room.

"So I've heard really good things about you.”

Taylor smiles at Joe. 

“And they’re all true.” Taylor says.

"Thanks. I love taking care of her.” Joe responds.

The three then walk into the living room.

“Hi, I’m Ray.” He introduces himself.

"Hello. Nice to meet you!” Andrea responds.

"Taylor made the pasta and the three of us helped prepare it. She's a great cook."

"Oh I know. She used to love cooking a lot for herself when she was younger." 

Taylor puts the bowl and cheese bread in the middle of the table. Everyone puts some on their plate and begins eating.

“This is amazing pasta.” Abigail comments.

“It’s quite magical. We did a good job.” Ray adds.

Everyone continues talking over dinner. Taylor notices Joe and her mom having a pretty good conversation. He’s talking about being from London and his experience there. She seems impressed which is great news. Time is flying by fast. It’s true that time flies when you’re having fun and with the ones you love. 

Joe then takes out an Oreo cake from the fridge and cuts everyone a piece.

It’s then 9:30 pm. Andrea gets up.

"I enjoyed this honey. Keep having fun. I gotta go now.”

“Mrs. Swift, you’re not staying?” Abigail asks.

"Mom, there was a body found the other day and I really don’t want you to be out late.” Taylor admits.

"I‘ll be fine. I think you forget I am a vampire and immortal. I am going to visit your aunt Ivy next.”Andrea comments.

“Alright mom. I just really care for you.”

“I know sweetheart. Thank you.”

Taylor gives her mom a big hug.

"And it was nice to meet you." 

Andrea says as she shakes Joe’s hand.

"You too. Mrs. Swift.” Joe comments.

"I better get going now. Have fun everyone."

The four say bye and wave. Taylor closes the door.

“Do you think she tolerates me?” Joe asks.

“I think she loves and appreciates you. See I told you there was nothing to worry about." Taylor tells him and hugs.

The two share a passionate kiss.


	7. The Sharpest Lives

The sun shines bright. Taylor wakes up from a relaxing sleep. She’s still worried about Joe finding Alister but is trying not to think too much about it. She walks into the kitchen where Abigail is eating waffles.

"Good morning. Ready for today?" Taylor asks.

"I made 8 cups of coffee.” Abigail announces.

“Thank you. That’s a good amount.” 

Taylor takes out a pink mug with hearts and pours coffee. She puts vanilla almond milk. She then puts frozen waffles in the toaster. 

“So how are you and Ray?” Taylor asks.

“We are so good. Yesterday we were having lunch and talked about our childhoods.”

“Aw nice.”

"You know he spent 3 summers in Australia for some kind of vampire summer camp?”

"That’s pretty cool. I want to visit Australia some day. Actually I want my dream wedding in like Australia or Spain."

"Maybe you and Joe will-“ Abigail teases.

“Uhh did you know Australia’s summer is basically our winter?” Taylor tries to change the conversation. 

There’s a knock on the door. It’s Nina. She’s dressed in a pink long sleeve shirt, ripped jeans, and vans.

Taylor and Abigail both give Nina a hug. She then walks inside. 

“It smells good in here.” Nina comments.

“Thanks. I got a new candle. It’s tropical.” Abigail responds.

“Nice. I love candles.”

"Same. We definitely should go to Bath and Body.” Taylor comments.

“Yes and Victoria’s Secret.”

“I went there last week and got some pretty good stuff.”

“I bet.”

Taylor smirks.

“So Nina, have you eaten breakfast? I made coffee.” Abigail asks.

“Yea I ate some cereal earlier. I’d love some coffee though thank you.”

Abigail pours coffee for Nina in a blue mug.

The girls arrive at the mall. They start at Old Navy. They look around. Taylor grabs a red flannel.

“How cold does it get here in the winter? Because I want to know I have the right clothes.” Taylor asks.

“It’s not too different than Tennessee. It snows a little though.” Nina responds.

Taylor decides to also get a puffy white winter jacket. The girls continue looking through the store and then pay for their clothes. They then go to a shoe store. Taylor notices some sparkly grey boots. After that, they visit several more stores. The three have about 5 bags each.

"I think we are good. Let's have some frozen yogurt." Abigail suggests.

"That is a great idea. I love frozen yogurt. Especially with candy in it. It's so good." Nina agrees.

"Especially with cake batter." Taylor adds.

The three walk to the yogurt place and see not many people are there. They looked out considering it’s earlier in the afternoon on a September Sunday. They grab a cup and put yogurt. Taylor gets cake batter with strawberries and chocolate sprinkles. Abigail gets cheesecake flavor with cookie crumble. Nina gets vanilla with chocolate sprinkles and cinnamon. The three then take a seat.

"So have you two traveled together to other places other than Mystic Falls?” Nina asks. 

“Other than class trips, I could say we did go to New York City for my sweet sixteen.” Abigail responds.

“Literally one of the most fun places I’ve ever been to. I really wanna go to London one day though."

“I bet Joe would love to take you.”

“You know he’s really lucky to have you.” Nina comments.

Taylor smiles into her yogurt.

“Thanks. I need to ask you though, aren’t you afraid of Halsey knowing we are friends?” Taylor asks.

“Not really. I’m honestly having a lot more fun with you guys.”

Taylor looks at her phone. It’s an hour before her shift begins.

“Aw. This has been a really fun afternoon. Also it’s an hour before work.”

“Really has. Well we can go back now and then take you.” Abigail suggests.

The girls walk to the car and go back to the dorm. Taylor retouches her makeup and hair. They sit on the couch and talk for a bit before it’s time to go. Nina decides to go back home to rest while Abigail takes Taylor to work. 

Taylor walks into Mystic Grill and clocks in. She then grabs her uniform and a notepad.

"Hello." A familiar voice can be heard. It’s Dr. Slater walking in and taking a seat. Taylor walks over to the table.

"Hi Dr. Slater, can I start you with something to drink?” Taylor asks.

“I’d love some green tea please. Also, we aren’t in class, you can call me Christian if you’d like.” 

Taylor smiles. It feels weird calling teachers or professors by their first name.

“I’ll have that ready for you, Dr. Christian.”

Taylor pours green tea into a mug and brings it to Dr. Slater’s table with some sugar packets. She gets the rest of his order done as well as a few others. Weekend dinner time shifts are always the most busy. 

About 2 hours later, the Taylor goes into the break room and drinks some water. She notices a notification from Joe. He texted Taylor saying hope work is going ok and he can’t wait to see her when he picks her up. Taylor then looks up and sees Yoongi walk in. 

"So how’s work?” He asks.

"Not bad. A lady gave me a 50% tip because I knew the band on her shirt.”

“You really know how to talk to people.”

“Yep.”

“Also I need to tell you something I heard earlier.”

"What?"

"I overheard Dr. Slater say that he saw Alister Kennedy at the Midnight Bakery.”

“Oh-“

“Good news is, Dr. Slater said he looks weaker. Don’t tell anyone else I said that.”

“I won’t. Thanks Yoongi.”

“You’re welcome. I just know we will defeat him this time.” 

Taylor gets out of the break room and continues working. She feels a greater sense of power now.

She continues the night by waiting tables and cleaning. About 2 hours later, work is over. Joe walks inside Mystic Grill. Taylor is relieved because she almost thought he was a customer coming 10 minutes before closing time. She runs to Joe and gives him a big hug.

"So what crazy things did you and Ray gotten into?"

He starts to give a cheeky grin.

"We may have been a bit destructive at an abandoned house because we thought Alister was there."

Taylor starts laughing but has a shocked face. They begin to walk outside to Joe’s car.

"What were you guys doing?”

“We broke the windows using bricks.”

“Ok bad boy.”

Taylor gives Joe a hug. He plants his lips onto hers.

"I love you." Joe says.

"I love you too." Taylor replies. 

She gets into the car. Taylor looks at Joe then looks out the window as a romantic song is playing on the radio. She realizes she’s completely an deeply in love with him. She knows what’s next is going to be an adventure.


	8. Look alive, sunshine

It’s Monday in the early evening. Earlier today wasn’t anything too interesting. It was hard to wake up from such a fun weekend. Taylor and Yoongi are both in the break room drinking some lemonade. 

"Thank you so much for helping me with that party of 10.” Yoongi admits.

"No problem. I was surprised they tipped us both good though.”

“Same. Also I heard Joe, Ian, and Ray went looking for Alister.”

“Yep.”

"You know I tried to be friends with Alister at some point but he always was so rude to me.”

“That’s awful. You’re so nice.”

“I remember the last straw was when he went into my phone and tried to make it look like I sent a mean text to this girl I was interested in.”

"That's an invasion of privacy. Some people can be so evil. Actually that reminds me of when this girl named Kayla and her boyfriend Kaleb recorded a conversation I had and tried to make me look like a snake.”

“Oh high school drama.”

Taylor starts to get a weird feeling in her stomach. She figures it’s random anxiety so she takes a breath and gets to work. 

She approaches a man with medium length black hair who can’t be any taller than 5 foot 4. He has a leather jacket and is pale.

“Hi I’m Taylor and I’ll be your server. Can I get you started with anything to drink.”

"I’d love a Dr. Pepper. So you’re new here?”

“Sort of. It’s my first year at Salvatore University.”

"That’s a pretty good school. I know a few people from there. Quite the memories.”

“Yea. I met a lot of cool people, especially my new boyfriend.”

She tries to keep everything in and takes a deep breath. She gets the Dr. Pepper.

“They hired such a young smart woman. Makes me wonder why you would pick Mystic Falls of all places?”

That was such a backhanded compliment. Taylor tries to think of a good comeback. 

"Because, I am smart enough to to see the greatness of this town. Also, if you think it’s so stupid, why’d you even come?”

"If you want a tip, I wouldn't be saying anything."

“Fine with me. I already get good tips.” 

The man leaves the restaurant. She walks to Yoongi.

“So that was Alister.” Yoongi alerts.

Taylor’s eyes widen.

“Oh no. I mean I stood up for myself.” Taylor explains.

“No thats good. I’m proud of you.”

“But does this now mean danger or?”

“Not necessarily.”

Taylor takes a minute to text Joe about what happened and takes another table. She remains unbothered but can’t stop thinking about how she just interacted with Alister Kennedy. The evil vampire everyone was talking about. The man she is supposed to defeat somehow.

After work, Taylor sees a notification from Joe. 

“Meet me at 1200 Garden Circle”

Taylor is excited. She wonders where he’s inviting her to.”

She goes into the car and starts driving. She has a feeling it’s a fancy restaurant but which?

Taylor parks near the entrance. The building has black wooden walls and a water fountain in front. She looks at the structure and is amazed by the elegance. The sign is written in cursive, Linguini's. Taylor walks to Joe 

"Wow. This place is nice. Nothing like Olive Garden." Taylor comments.

"Well you're in luck. This place actually has way better pasta and bread."

They walk inside. 

“We have a reservation.” Joe tells the host.

“Name?” The host asks.

“Joe Alwyn.”

"Right this way."

The waiter walks them both to a table with white and black cloth with candles and 2 glasses.

"I'll start you guys off with a drink. What would you like?"

"I'll start with water." I reply.

"Me too."

"Coming right up."

The waiter walks away.

"What should I order?"

"Get the fedelini noodles with chicken."

"What the heck is a fedelini?"

"Just thin spaghetti noodles." Joe insists.

"Sounds good.” Taylor responds.

“Other than the Alister thing, was work good?”

“Yea. I made 200 in tips. Most came from this party of 10. How about you?”

“Work was alright. I got to help set up for a lesson on crystals.”

“Nice. Have you seen Halsey or Katherine at work?"

"Yes."

“Anything interesting happen?”

Taylor usually doesn’t care about ex girlfriend drama but she’s so curious at the same time.

"A little. Halsey heard Abigail and I talk."

“Did she say anything?”

"Well no she sort of just walked out.”

"Wow. You know I actually don’t want any bad blood with her. I mean we’ve hardly said a word.”

"Yea well. I don’t think she’s mad at you or anything. Katherine is way more dramatic though.”

"Hopefully not."

"Don't worry about it."

He holds Taylor’s hands across the table.

The waiter then comes over with a basket of what appears to be bread rolls.

"I guess I should try one."

Taylor grabs a piece of the bread as she smells the delicious aroma. 

"Wow. Ok this is better than Olive Garden." Taylor comments.

"Told you."

The waiter comes back and asks them what they’ll order for their meal.

"2 orders of the chicken fedelini."

The waiter walks away and gets the orders ready.

“Do you have Spotify?” Joe asks.

“I do.”

“Look up josalw and go to my latest playlist.”

Taylor follow him on Spotify and looks at the latest playlist. The playlist name is “the ts+ja romance novel”. She scrolls and sees a lot of romantic songs.

“Thank you so much. This is so sweet of you.”

Taylor does a big grin.

The waiter comes with the food. She takes a bite of the long thin noodles.

"This really does taste good. Thanks for telling me to order it.”

"You're welcome."

"And I won't worry about Halsey or Katherine. What could possibly go wrong?" Taylor acknowledges. 

"Exactly and the way you sassed Alister away makes me more proud of you.”

The two finish their meal and wait for the bill. Even though Joe is paying, Taylor decides to add to the tip. After today, she truly realizes no one in the service industry gets paid enough. They then each walk out the restaurant hand in hand. The two share a kiss right before they get in their own cars. Taylor feels like her day has truly been made.

Taylor sees a notification on her phone from Abigail. She mentioned Taylor in an assignment. 

"Best of all, I never feel truly removed from my hometown. Although I’m so happy to be experiencing my college coming of age somewhere else, I couldn’t thank my best friend Taylor Swift enough.” The screenshot says.

Taylor feels so appreciated. She arrives at the campus’ community room for the Mystic Mysteries meeting.

"I heard you sassed Mr. Kennedy today.” Dr. Wesley acknowledges.

“Yep.” Taylor responds as she puts her hand on her hip.

“You have just the power we need.”

Taylor feels proud of herself, again.

Dr. Wesley then gets up on the podium to talk about the new updates. Taylor just realizes she may have just began the end of Alister Kennedy.


	9. No Body, No Crime

Taylor currently is dreaming. She sees Katherine in the dream.

“Wow you think you’re such a lucky girl, don’t you?” Katherine says in a distorted voice.

"Excuse me, I don’t even think I’ve talked to you before.”

"Better watch out barbie."

Taylor starts to breathe heavily and knocks on Abigail’s door. She realizes it’s 6 am but she needs to tell her best friend.

"I had a scary dream where Katherine Pierce threatened me.” Taylor exclaims.

"It was just a dream. I doubt Halsey or Katherine are actually out to get you. Also fun fact, she's the one who suggested Joe make you a playlist."

That makes Taylor a bit skeptical.

"You’ve talked to Katherine at work?”

"A little. She asked me a question about witches. It was random but it was whatever.” Abigail responds half asleep.

"Ok maybe you’re right but that dream. We both know some dreams are a portal to reality.”

"I understand. I mean when was the last time you saw her?”

"Yesterday morning. She didn’t really say anything. I need to drink some tea.”

"Ok and you also have work soon so you might as well be up already.”

Taylor heats up some water and puts it in a mug. She then puts a green tea bag.

"I don’t wanna sleep until I feel calm."

“Reasonable. Actually, I'd like some tea too."

Taylor puts the rest in another mug. Abigail stares directly into the cup.

"What is it?” Taylor asks.

“It's nothing. I’m tired.”

"Tell me now. Don't hide it."

"No. Don't worry. It doesn't concern you ."

"You're not getting this tea."

Taylor pretends to drink rest of the tea.

"Katherine was walking around the dorms when we went out shopping and tried to cause a scene with Joe and Ray.”

"Why didn't any of them say anything?"

"They just didn't want to ruin the day or anything."

"And what do you mean 'make a scene?'"

Abigail nervous laughs into her tea.

"Well..”

“Bestie.."

"She claimed to have the things needed to turn Joe’s humanity off. Half vampires aren’t immune to it. Instead of calling campus security, Ray called Dr. Wesley, who had a sit down talk with her.”

"Why?"

Abigail gives Taylor a blank stare for a second. 

"Because Ray didn’t want to make it worse.”

“Wait let me understand. What did she think turning off his humanity was going to do?”

“I have no idea but honestly I don’t know what’s happening.”

Taylor realizes her morning shift at Mystic Grill starts soon so she has no time for a nap.

“How about I drive you and we get Starbucks?” Abigail asks.

“That would make me so happy.”Taylor responds

Taylor eats some toast with peanut butter and gets ready. She puts on black jeans and a flowery pink shirt. Abigail decides to order through the app. Taylor agrees to be the one that picks up the coffees. The two get into Abigail’s car and go. Taylor gets out the car and notices Halsey.

Halsey looks at Taylor, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I'm just getting coffee before work.” Taylor responds confidently.

"Oh cool. You know we never actually talked before.”

“Yea I know.”

“Are you a natural blonde?”

“Yep.” Taylor smiles trying to be nice.

“Nice.”

Taylor gets the mobile order and goes into the car.

"Uh Abigail, Halsey is here."

“Oh. Did she say anything to you?"

"Not really but she did acknowledge me and asked if I was a natural blonde.”

"That’s random yet civil.”

Abigail drives Taylor to Mystic Grill. She sees Nina walking. Nina waves at her.

“Hey Taylor!”

"Hey! I have a question. What else do you know about Katherine?”

“I feel I’ve already said everything but she’s always hated me just because she’s my doppelgänger."

“Damn. You’re better than her anyways.”

“Thank you.”

“I should get to work now. See you later.”

Taylor clocks into work. It’s a good distraction for her so she doesn’t think too much about the realistic dream. 

Around noon, she sees Joe and Mikey with a lot of papers and folders. Now she’s curious. It truly is never a boring day at Mystic Grill.

She walks in up to their table.

“Hey!” Taylor acknowledges.

“Hi sweetie.”

Joe gets up and gives her a hug.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Having lunch and talking about new leads.” Mikey answers.

“So we may know why Este came to Mystic Falls.” Joe adds.

“Did she ever talk to you about online friends?”

“She told me she followed vampire stuff but I thought that was just her being supportive.” Taylor remembers.

“They found messages from a girl named Kat Pak. We think that the Kat P part stands for Katherine Pierce but we don’t know what AK is. The messages basically have this person inviting Este to Mystic Falls.”

Joe starts thinking and stops, “That little bastard."

"You think Alister.." Taylor adds.

"Katherine might be on his good side again and I have a feeling it was both of them on the same account.”

"The good thing is that Katherine wouldn’t even be able to bring Alister on campus property because of policy."

Joe holds Taylor’s hand.

"You’re not wrong but that doesn’t mean he won’t find a way.."

"Why can't we just pour garlic on him.”

"First of all we’d have to find him to do that, second, the garlic would kill us first.” Mikey responds.

"True. Ok also what would you guys like for lunch? My shift is almost over but I can have lunch with you two.”

“I’ll have a spicy avocado chicken sandwich meal with a coke.” Mikey responds.

“Make that two.” Joe adds.

Taylor writes the orders down. She cleans up some other tables. After the orders are done, she checks the time. It’s time to clock out. She grabs the orders and places them on the table. Taylor sits next to Joe and eats her wrap that she had saved. The three talk a little more about Mystic Falls, the power of hybrids, and life in general. Once they’re done, Joe offers to drive Taylor to campus since Abigail was the one who drove her to work. Taylor then gets in the car with Joe.

"So I realized I never asked you about your parents. What are they like?” Taylor asks.

“My dad is a vampire and mom is a witch. They met in the early 1900s in London. My dad ran a fashion company and my mom was looking for work.”

"That’s pretty cool.”

"Yep, my mom was thankful. So she decided to do research on fashion and business so she could do more for the company. She then became a writer for a fashion magazine that doesn’t even exist anymore."

"Wow. Was she like a fashion icon?"

“Not necessarily but she met Marilyn Monroe and others.”

"That’s pretty cool.”

Joe turns the music up.

"This song reminds me of you." He smiles and grabs my her hand.

Taylor leans over for a kiss. She now feels like she can do anything. Another song begins to play. Joe turns the radio down.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"That song gives me too many memories. Halsey sent me lyrics to me one day and it was our song for a while.”

"Understandable. Music has so much power on how we feel and memories.”

Joe then parks in campus parking. They both get out the car and begin walking.

“Also Awsten is coming to Mystic Falls today for an auction and staying all week.”

“You think he’ll be safe?” Taylor questions.

“Yes. Just to make sure, I asked him to have his phone on when he entered the area.”

“Alright. I think it’ll be ok. I can’t wait to meet him.”

“You’ll love him. He’s funny and loud.”

“Yay. See you after my classes?”

“See you babe.”

They do a small peck on the lips. Taylor walks to her class. She really does hope Katherine isn’t planning anything.


End file.
